Lockdown
by LizLiz07
Summary: What happens when Edward decides to stop a school shooting? read to find out.


Lockdown

Lockdown

**A/N: disclaimer: pfft, you only wish I own twilight. Right, so, I know that in reality this doesn't happen (just to avoid that kind of reviews) however, I just had a lockdown drill at school, and so it gave me a mental pic of Edward during a lockdown, getting shot and it not working. I've created a one shot of it. Just to clear up confusion, this starts at the end of lunch. The dialogue at the beginning is directly from the book. **

**EPOV **

She stood up. "We're going to be late."

"I'm not going to class today," I said, spinning the lid faster. I never took my eyes off of the lid.

"Why not?" I could imagine her standing next to the table with her hands on her hips, full of righteous anger at the student who's daring to miss class. I chuckled inwardly.

"It's healthy to ditch class now and then," I finally looked up at her to smile. _Healthy for you, anyway. _I added mentally.

"Well, I'm going," I watched the lid again. She stood there for a few more seconds. I just kept watching the lid, keeping it spinning. It was the only thing that kept me from staring at her, which would have freaked her out.

"I'll see you later then," the first bell rang, and she ran off. I dropped the lid once she was gone. Bored, and not wanting to run into any teachers (not that I cared about getting caught, I just didn't want to have to deal with them staring at me,) I headed out to my car. I walked past the boys' restroom, and heard something that made me stop. _All right, I can do this. I'll just walk into the first classroom I come to, and hold them hostage until they give me an 'A'. Now, where did I put that gun? Did it fall in the toilet? _

For the sake of all that is holy. A kid with a gun. I gasped. He might go into Bella's classroom! I changed direction, heading towards the science building instead. I was thinking furiously, trying to come up with a plan that would keep her safe, keep everybody from bleeding, and not expose me or my family.

"Hey, you!" I paused, and then kept walking. _How dare he ignore me? I'll teach him. _ "I'm talking to you, the only other person in the hall!" It was the shooter. I stopped and turned around. "Put your hands up over your head!" Oh, great, a shooter that had watched too many cop shows. "Put them up or I'll shoot!" I sighed, and held up my hands. Bullets wouldn't hurt me, of course, but it's not normal to get shot and have the bullet ricochet off.

I could see him trembling. "Just put down the gun," I told him. He shook his head. "You don't really want to do this, do you? What good would it serve?" I watched the gun lower a small bit. "Just put it down, and walk away. I won't tell anybody about it." I could see him considering my words.I slowly took a step closer, sliding one foot forward.

"D-d-don't move!" The trembling increased, and suddenly the gun went off. Surprised, he kept firing. I just stood there, feeling the bullets bounce off, but powerless to stop it. I tried the verbal approach.

"Stop shooting at me!" I shouted, trying to make him drop the gun from the shock. It didn't work.

"Start dying then," he snapped back. I laughed. I could only wish. I could hear the police sirens now, and knew that I had to do something quick in order to keep this between him and me.

I jumped, using a fraction of my strength and knocked the boy, and the gun, to the floor. I got up and ran away at full speed, taking the gun away with me. Hopefully, the guy would just think that he fainted or something. I hid and watched as the cops came in and questioned him. All he could do was rock back and forth and repeat, "He wouldn't die, he wouldn't die," over and over.

I checked the minds of the policemen. _Lunatic, no wonder he brought a gun to school. He belongs in a loony bin. _I walked away smiling.Poor boy, however my secret was safe.

**A/N: hope you guys liked it, and again, it was only just a random idea that came in my head. The 'stop shooting me, start dying' thing came from Colt, my awesome gayman friend. The 'he wouldn't die' came from my bestie, Courtnee. Thanks, you guys. As always, please review, and if you have any questions, feel free to ask. Oh, and any one reading this that hasn't read my other fanfic, it's What if Edward called, and you can find it on my page.**


End file.
